The present apparatus generally relates to aircraft accessories and aircraft tug vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to an aircraft tug having a turntable capable of both locked anti-rotational and unlocked rotational towing of an aircraft.
Aircraft tug apparatus are well known in the art. For smaller, non-commercial aircraft in particular, these apparatus typically comprise a main body portion having a low platform, the main body portion bounded by wheels or tracks. A releasable locking cradle is installed on the main body portion, such that when an aircraft front tire is driven onto the main body portion, the cradle locks the tire in position and the tug can pull the aircraft to a desired location.
In some instances, and aircraft tug may have a turntable installed on the main body portion. With the releasable locking cradle installed on the turntable, the tug can turn independently of an aircraft tire installed thereon. This leads to greater maneuverability of the aircraft. After moving the aircraft into a desired storage location, the aircraft tug can be realigned, i.e., brought back into parallel with the direction of travel of the aircraft tire, and the aircraft released from the tug.
A problem exists in the current state of the art, in that latching and unlatching an aircraft tire on such tugs is difficult. This is because the turntable must be locked and unlocked in addition to, and sometimes cotemporaneously with locking and unlocking the cradle. Due to aircraft weight, pressure from the turntable locking mechanism on the turntable serves to prevent the cradle locking mechanism from releasing the cradle.
Hence, what is needed is an aircraft tug with a turntable locking and cradle release mechanism that allows the cradle to be released, even when substantial impinging pressure is brought to bear on the turntable locking mechanism. These and other objects of the present apparatus are more fully discussed in the following summary, description, claims and illustrations.